elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Gene Engineer
Gene Engineer is learning based skill that allows you to combine one pet with another to make a stronger ally. Gene engineering requires a gene machine, which can be acquired in Port Kapul through the Ambitious Scientist quest. Using the Gene Machine Two pets are required in order to use the gene machine. # Use the Tool command on the gene machine. # Select your first pet; this pet will be the recipient of the second pet's genes. # Select the second pet; a list of body parts and skills that can be added to the first pet will be provided. Once the pets have been combined, a character sheet for the augmented pet will appear. This can be used instead of paying the informer 10,000 gold. Note that higher level creatures cannot be combined until your skill raises. You cannot perform any gene engineering upon a creature unless its level is less than or equal to your gene engineering skill level. Effects of Gene Engineering Skills New skills may be learned by the augmented pet. For example, by combining the dog you may receive at the beginning of the game with a little girl purchased in Derphy, the dog may learn Detection, Performer, Investing, Tactics, or Two Hand. Tactics is very valuable for a dog, since it increases the dog's melee damage. Experience Some of the experience of the previous pet will transfer to the augmented pet. If the donor's level is greater than the recipient's level, the recipient's level will become ((donor's level) + (recipient's level) + 1)/2, rounded up if the result is a fraction. The augmented pet's attributes will increase when gaining levels, depending on genes added. Fighter-types increase physical skills, casters increase magical attributes, and so on.(is that true?) Body parts The augmented pet may gain body parts. This is very useful, as some good allies are lacking slots. Gene recipient however can't get more body parts of the type than a donor has. 'Note that having too many body parts will result in "body is complicated" feat, which decreases speed by 5% for each body part over 13. Standard number of body parts for human pets is 13. ' Some reference for body part gene donors (help to expand): * Head: hound, minotaur, Golden Knight, Blade * Neck: dog, cat, asura, drake * Back: dog, cat, hound, rabbit, master yeek * Body: horse, dog * Hands: black cat, stalker, Asura * Ring: knight, centipede, golem; monsters of Yith race carry ring gene and have 4 ring slots., minotaur * Arm: king, rat * Waist: pawn, rat * Legs: dog, cat, horse - all up to 2 pairs. , hound, Golden Knight, Carbuncle 4-legged animals will first give legs up to 2 pairs, which may be undesirable because of speed penalty. Human pets without any additional body parts will never give body parts to the recipient. Note that augmented pet's offspring will be of the normal type. Trained skill You may learn Gene Engineer from the trainers in Port Kapul and Palmia. Races *None Classes *None Wishing *skillgene engineer may increase Gene Engineer by 1 level and train it's potential, but may raise Greater Evasion instead. *gene m will create a gene machine; this will only work in wizard mode. Category:Skills